Won't Stop Searching
by TurtleMaster341
Summary: Jump City has been quiet lately. As have the Titans. When Robin hurts Beast Boy's feelings, he begins to question about his past friendships and the present ones. As this is happening, Slade gathers some villains, and they use this time to attack the City. But, they all have one main priority, Beast Boy. Kind of a prequel story to my other story, I Forgive You.
1. Chapter 1

**Won't Stop Searching:**

Hey people! I'm back and ready for the new story. This story is, in a way, a prequel to my other story, I Forgive You. So, it's a story about the time when Robin mentioned about Beast Boy getting kidnapped by Slade and, well, read and find out! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, only a few OC's, such as a few villains I made up.

**Chapter 1:Nothing To Do**

It's been really calm and quiet around Jump City lately. So, the Titans could finally relax a little. But, the thing is, the Titans, haven't been like themselves lately. Raven, on the other hand, is acting like her normal self by reading and meditating. The others, though, not so much. Robin, instead of training, slept all day long. Starfire, instead of being happy, perky, and loud, she was quiet and seemed down all the time. Beast Boy, instead of playing video games, actually began to read. To READ! Cyborg, instead of hanging out with Beast Boy, always hung in the garage, fixing the car, and working on other things. Titans' Tower was a completely different place. Maybe if a crime were to be committed, they would get back to their normal selves. But, there was just, nothing to do! Early in the morning, Cyborg was in the kitchen, making breakfast for the others. As he was making the food, Beast Boy walked in and gave in a deep breath.

"Ah. I love the smell of food in the morning." he said.

Cyborg just gave a smirk at him. He didn't even reply to Beast Boy. Then, Raven came in and asked, "What's on the menu for today?"

"Pancakes." replied Cyborg.

"Yay!" he said with a monotonous voice.

Then, Robin and Starfire came in. They sat down and waited for the food. Nobody said a word. Beast Boy tapped his fingers on the table, signaling his boredom and impatience. He then said, "Hey guy, let's do something together, today." Nobody said anything, or even looked at him.

"Guys? A-Are you okay?"

"We're fine Beast Boy." replied Robin.

"Well, then, why don' you guys want to do anything?"

"Because what's there _to_ do?"

"Look, I know it's been two weeks since our last mission. But, that doesn't mean we can't hang out and have fun. Right?"

"Not now, Beast Boy." replied Raven.

"Aw, come on!"

"Not now BB!" said Cyborg loudly.

"Man, what's wrong with you guys?" he said, as he angrily stepped out of the kitchen.

They all just finished their food, and went to whatever they, now, would normally do. Beast Boy went to his room and locked the door and opened the book he was reading. He, then, heard someone knocking on his door.

"Go away." he said.

"Friend, Beast Boy, it is I, Starfire." she said.

He walked over to the door and unlocked it and opened the door. He let her in.

"Sorry, Star. I guess I'm just kind of mad over the fact that the others don't want to do anything since we haven't been on a mission about two weeks ago." he said.

"I know. It has been very boring lately. But, I guess we will have to wait until another crime, or villain, appears." she said.

"Yeah, well, I hope that's soon."

"As do I, Beast Boy."

"Star, do you want to do something?"

"Hmm…I do not see why not."

"Let's go to the arcade."

"And then, may we go shopping?"

"Uh, sure why not?"

They both got up from Beast Boy's bed and went out to the arcade. The others stayed at the tower and did whatever they did. Beast Boy and Starfire were having a blast at the arcade. Beast Boy beat her at some games like air-hockey, ski-ball, and basketball. Starfire, on the other hand, beat him in every arcade game there was. Such as Pac-man, or star fighter, etc. They both had a great time. And, then, they went shopping at the mall. Beast Boy didn't really enjoy shopping, but he actually had a good time buying stuff with Starfire. After a few hours of shopping, they went to the pizza place and ate two whole boxes. They returned to the tower and saw that the others were eating some snacks (chips, candy bars, etc.). Beast Boy and Starfire set their things down on the couch.

"You guys went shopping?" asked Robin.

"Yeah," replied Beast Boy, "since you guys didn't want to do anything, Starfire and I went to the arcade and then, the mall."

"Sounds like you two had fun." said Raven.

"Oh, but it was amazing!" said Starfire.

"So, anyhow, why didn't you guys tell us that you were going?" asked Cyborg.

"As if you guys would've wanted to come anyway."

"Well, maybe we would've wanted to, but you guys didn't say anything."

"Well, Robin, you, yourself, said that I repeat, 'What's there _to_ do.'"

"Yeah, but I might have changed my mind about that."

"Oh, well, you're a little late about that."

"Yeah, but you have no right to just, go off and do whatever you want."

"Robin, please, over these past few days, there hasn't been anything going on, so tell me, did you honestly care if anyone, even you, got out of the tower to do something fun?"

"Yes, yes I would care."

"Right. Whatever."

"Beast Boy, go to your room."

"You're not my father."

"Yeah, maybe that's because you never had one!"

"Robin!" yelled Starfire.

Beast Boy, with a straight face, just stared at Robin. He felt his eyes water. He grabbed his things, and went to his room.

"Robin, dude, I think you might have went a little too far with that one."

"Well, I guess I just lost control of myself with that."

"Robin, I think you should apologize to Beast Boy." said Raven.

"I know, I know. I'll apologize to him in a few hours."

"Alright."

They all got up and went to their rooms.

Beast Boy was in his room, crying. He stuffed his face into his pillow to let it soak up all of the tears. He was just shocked at how Robin could say something like that.

_Why would he say something like that?_ he thought. He wiped off the tears off his face. He sat up and looked at a picture frame he had on his dresser. It was a picture of the Doom Patrol. He then saw another picture frame he had. It was a picture of the Teen Titans. Tear drops hit the picture frame as he began to cry once again. _Will I ever find a group of people that I can call a family?_, he thought as he set the pictures back on the dresser and lied down in his bed and closed his eyes to take a nap.

Slade, in his lair, thought to himself that this might be the best opportunity to attack the Titans. So, he called a few "friends" and gathered them together and concocted a plan that would change Jump City, and the Titans, forever.

That's a wrap for Chapter 1! Stay tuned for the next chapter. This story will progress greatly. Leave reviews of any kind, good or bad whatever. 'Til next time. See ya! -TM341


	2. Chapter 2

**Won't Stop Searching Chapter 2:**

The next chapter is here! Hope you guys enjoyed the last one! I know Robin doesn't have the right to say that Beast Boy doesn't have a father. But, that's not the main point of the story. Anyhow, enjoy!

**Chapter 2:One Main Priority**

Eight o'clock at night and Robin hadn't said anything to Beast Boy since he hurt his feelings deeply. Robin was in his room thinking. _How could I have said something like that? I mean, I've really never had a father either. But, I guess I just lost my control that time. Well, it's time to apologize to Beast Boy. _Robin got up and went over to Beast Boy's room and knocked on the door.

"Beast Boy?" asked Robin to see if he was there.

"W-What?" he replied.

"Beast Boy, can we talk?"

"Uh-sure. Come in."

Robin opened the door and went inside to find Beast Boy sitting on his bed looking at the wall.

"Beast Boy, y-you okay?"

"Just fine, Robin thanks for asking."

"Beast Boy, I-I'm sorry. Sorry for what I said. I mean, I, of all people, have no right to tell anyone about not having any parents. So, you forgive me?"

"Robin, I never thought that anyone in the tower would feel the pain I feel. But, now that you mention it, I'm pretty sure that all of the Titans here have lost someone here, not just you or me. So, yes, Robin, I do forgive you."

"Thanks Beast Boy. So, we're cool."

"Yeah, dude, we're cool."

Robin smiled and got up. He put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and they looked at each other. Each saw the pain deep inside that they were feeling. Robin left out of the room and went to his own room. Before he got to his room, Raven stopped him and asked, "So, did you do it?"

"Yeah, we're cool now. He forgave me." he replied.

Raven gave a smirk and went into the living room. Robin went into his room and threw himself on his bed. He felt relieved that Beast Boy forgave him. He quickly changed into his pajamas and got under the covers and immediately fell to sleep.

Beast Boy went into the living room and saw Raven reading her book and Starfire was watching TV with Cyborg. He sat next to Raven.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Just wanted to know how you were doing." he replied.

"I'm fine, there, you can leave now."

"Nope, you're not going to get rid of me that easily."

"Beast Boy, unless you don't want to have hands for feet and feet for hands, I suggest you LEAVE me alone!"

"Duly noted." he nervously said, as he ran to Starfire and Cyborg.

They gave him a space on the couch and they all watched TV. An hour later, they all got up, cleaned up a little, and went to their rooms, and all went to sleep. The next morning, Beast Boy was the first to wake up. He grabbed his book and went into the living room and sat down on one of the edges of the couch and began to read. Raven was the second to wake up. She did exactly what Beast Boy did, except she sat down on the opposite side of Beast Boy. Starfire and Robin came in at the same time, of course and sat down looking at the computer to see if anything was happening lately. But, there wasn't. Cyborg was the last one to wake up. He went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. He decided to make a grand buffet. Eggs, pancakes, waffles, toast, you name something for breakfast, and it was on the menu. He also made some tofu for Beast Boy. He called them all to eat. They all sat down and began devouring the food. After they ate all of the food, Beast Boy got up and took everyone's plate and put it in the sink. He also washed them. He, then, put them away and sat back down.

"Beast Boy, are you alright?" asked Robin.

"Fine, why?" he replied.

"Well, you just cleaned our dishes, which you normally don't do."

"Yeah, well, nothing's been normal over the last two weeks."

"Point taken."

"So, BB, you want to do something today?"

"You're actually asking me if I want to do something."

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Well…I mean…never mind. Of course I want to do something!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know something."

"Wow, great help."

"Sorry, but, I guess I'm still a little tired to do anything yet."

"Well, once you figured out what you want to do, tell us."

"Alright, Cy thanks."

"No problem BB."

They got up and returned to what they were doing before they ate breakfast. Then, they heard a sound that they haven't heard in a while. The Titan's siren. When they heard it, they were all a little shaken. But, they rushed to the computer and asked Robin what was going on.

"Trouble in the city!" he told them.

"A little more specific Robin!" Raven said.

"Their attacking the bank and some are heading this way!"

"There's more than one?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, I count about five of them."

"So, what we're going have to split up?"

"Yeah, Beast Boy, you, Cyborg and Starfire go to the Bank, Raven and I will stay here and fend them off."

"Right."

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven went off to the Bank and left Robin and Starfire to keep the ones coming to the tower occupied. Beast Boy and the other reached the bank and saw Mumbo, Cinderblock, and Blackfire taking all of the money.

"Hey!" yelled Cyborg.

They turned to see three Titans standing at the door.

"Ah, the Titans," said Blackfire, "haven't seen you guys in a while."

"Same for you guys." replied Beast Boy.

"So, now that we have an audience," announced Mumbo, "let the show begin!"

Mumbo threw some cards at them and they exploded. The Titans moved out of the way and each decided to take on one villain. Beast Boy went to fight Mumbo, Cyborg went to fight Cinderblock, and Starfire, of course, went to fight her sister, Blackfire. Starfire threw star bolts at her, but they missed her. She then shot out a green beam at her and it made direct contact, knocking her down to the ground. As she went down to give her sister a massive blow, Starfire was hit by Cinderblock and was sent flying over to the wall. She fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Star!" yelled Cyborg as he ran over to her to help her up.

Cinderblock charged at them. Cyborg shot out a few missiles and they hit Cinderblock. He was unscathed, but the missiles were more of a distraction anyway. Cyborg and Starfire went behind the counter, leaving Beast Boy with the other villains. Mumbo threw some dice at Beast Boy and they exploded, sending him to the glass door and it shattered as he went through it. He landed roughly on the asphalt. He turned into a bull and charged inside and hit Mumbo. Mumbo flew back and was caught by Blackfire. Cinderblock grabbed a few bricks that were on the floor and threw them at Beast Boy. He dodged all but one of them. And he fell to the floor, unconscious. He had some blood running down his face out of his nose. Cyborg looked over and saw Beast Boy lying on the ground. Enraged, he jumped up from the counter and shot his missiles and a beam out of his cannon. The villains were sent back towards the wall.

Meanwhile, back at the tower, Robin and Raven were waiting for the other two villains to get to the tower.

"I wonder where they could be." said Robin.

"For all we know they could be in the tower already." replied Raven.

"Can't you sense their presence or something?"

"I do sense something, but it's faint."

"Hmm…hey, look, what's that?"

They both looked out the window and saw a massive rock coming towards them. They jumped in opposite directions out of the way of the oncoming rock. It crashed inside and destroyed most of the living room. Robin and Raven got up and looked to the window, only to see two people standing there.

"Who are you?" asked Robin.

"I'm Kolossus. And this here is Titanio." he replied.

"Never seen you guys around the city, you guys just come into town to cause havoc?"

"Well, that doesn't sound like a warming welcome now, does it Titanio?"

"No, not at all."

"Well, let's just move onto the welcoming committee's activities." said Robin, as he and Raven both charged for the two villains. Robin decided to take on Kolossus, while Raven took on Titanio. Robin jumped up and kicked Kolossus straight in the face. Kolossus turned his head and threw a punch at Robin, sending him flying towards the walls. Raven levitated the couch and launched it at Titanio. He grabbed it and threw it back at her. She was hit and was then trapped under it. Titanio walked over to her and he lifted up his arm, covered it with pure titanium and swung his arm down. The impact caused a shockwave explosion. When the dust cleared, Robin saw the couch reduced to dust and Raven, wasn't there. He then saw that Kolossus was charging towards him. Robin jumped out of the way and threw some discs and they exploded and sent Kolossus out of the window. Titanio grabbed Robin, by his cape, and threw him towards the wall. Robin fell to the floor, unconscious.

Meanwhile, back at the Bank, Cyborg and Starfire were holding off the villains as Beast Boy was still out cold. Starfire threw starbolts at them. Since she threw so many starbolts, they all caused an explosion and sent Mumbo and Blackfire flying. Cinderblock stood his ground. He charged at Starfire and Cyborg. He hit them both and they were launched out of the bank. They got up to see Cinderblock holding Beast Boy.

"BB!" Cyborg yelled as he ran to help him.

But, Mumbo threw a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, Beast Boy and the other villains were gone. Cyborg called Robin, but he didn't answer.

"Robin? Robin come in. ROBIN!" he yelled.

"I believe our friends might be in trouble." Starfire said.

"Right, let's go help them."

They ran off to the tower, wondering where Beast Boy was and what was going on with Robin and Raven.

That's a wrap for Chapter number 2! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave reviews, good or bad, it doesn't matter. Next chapter will come soon. Until next time. See ya! –TM341


	3. Chapter 3

**Won't Stop Searching Chapter 3:**

Here is Chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoy the story so far! The story will get better as it progresses! Please leave reviews, good or bad, it doesn't matter! Anyhow, Enjoy!

**Chapter 3:Unexpected Reunion **

Beast Boy woke up to see that he was in a kind of interrogation room. He was tied to a chair and had duct tape over his mouth. He squirmed trying to get free. He, then, tried to change into an animal to get out, but with little success. The rope was really tight. It squeezed him so hard, that it nearly cut off his blood circulation. He tried screaming, but even he knew that it wouldn't work. Then, Slade came into the room. He walked up to Beast Boy and ripped off the duct tape. It really hurt. Heck, it hurt so much that Beast Boy had to hold in his tears of the pain. His eyes met Slade's and Slade told him, "Beast Boy, you're awake. Good."

"What do you want Slade?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just needed a sort of…pet. I was starting to feel lonely."

"W-What do you mean?"

"As in, a pet to stand by my side and aid me when I need help."

"Slade, you of all people should know I won't work for or with you."

"Oh, I don't think you have any other choice."

Slade untied him and threw him towards the wall. He pulled up Beast Boy by his shirt and brought him close. Beast Boy's mind was scattered with thoughts. He stared deep into Slade's eyes. His face blushed lightly.

"Uh, S-Slade w-w-what are you d-doing?"

"A pet needs to be shown love and affection from its owner right?"

"No, Slade, please, don't!"

Beast Boy covered his face with his hands. Slade saw that his new "pet" would need to be taught a few lessons of obedience and to be open to his new master. Slade threw Beast Boy on the floor.

"I'll be back in an hour. If by the next time I come back you still won't let me show you love and affection, then you'll be sorry." he said intimidatingly.

He left the room and left Beast Boy, who was still in shock.

Meanwhile, back at Titan's Tower…

Cyborg and Starfire entered the living room and saw Robin, unconscious, on the floor. They ran up to him and Cyborg lifted his head up.

"Robin? ROBIN!" he yelled.

Robin slowly opened his eyes and saw Cyborg and Starfire. He, then, jerked up and said, "Raven! W-Where is she?"

They looked at each other and Starfire said, "I do not know Robin. We did not see her when we got in."

He got up and looked around. He looked at the pile of dust where he saw the couch turn to dust and where Raven disappeared. He fell to his knees, his eyes began to water.

"No, she can't be." he said.

"What happened to her?" asked Cyborg.

"T-These two guys, Kolossus and Titanio, came here and attacked us. I saw Raven on the floor. And, Titanio lifted up his arm and, he struck her."

Starfire gasped and Cyborg's eyes widened.

"A-And when I looked to see if she was alright, she-she wasn't there!"

"No…Rae."

Starfire looked around; she felt something that wasn't right to her. _Raven cannot be gone. I remember her practicing a technique. One where she could appear as if she had died. _Starfire then saw out of the pile of dust. A black form began to merge, or, form into something. Starfire then realized who it was. It was Raven.

"Raven!" she yelled.

Robin and Cyborg rushed over to where she was. Robin stood in shock as he saw that Raven was still in one piece. He ran up to her and hugged her. The weird thing, she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry for making you think that I. you know, died."

"I don't care, you're alive and that's what matters."

"Well, actually," said Cyborg, "there's more to the matter than Raven being alive."

They let go of each other and looked at Cyborg, confused.

"They got Beast Boy."

Raven and Robin stood still, in shock.

"We need to get him back."

"Well, have you tried locating his communicator?" asked Robin.

"Tried that twice already, no answer."

"Okay, so, they didn't turn it off."

"That's kind of strange, normally every villain would turn it off if they captured us." said Raven.

"Yeah, but, still, we need to go to where it is now."

"But, Robin, the communicator is in the…huh?"

"What is it?"

"Beast Boy's communicator moved."

"From where, to where?"

"From the sewer, to the Police Station."

"Then let's go to the Police Station."

"Wait what if it's a trap."

"It most likely is. But, it's a risk we have to take."

They nodded and they headed off to the Police Station.

Meanwhile, back at the Police Station…

An hour passed. Beast Boy knew what was going to happen. He saw Slade come in and walked towards him. He backed up until he reached the wall.

"Now, _pet_, are you going to let me show you my love and affection?" he asked.

Beast Boy shook his head. Slade picked him up by the shirt. He brought Beast Boy closer and closer. Again, Beast Boy covered his face.

"So, that's how you want it to be?"

Slade threw Beast Boy to the wall. Beast Boy groaned in pain. Slade picked him up and took him to a cell. He threw Beast Boy inside and closed the door and locked it.

"Wait here, I have something to show you."

Beast Boy waited for five minutes. He saw Slade and another man, standing next to him. The man had light tan skin. He had red-brown hair. He was wearing a leather jacket and had a long sleeve striped shirt on. He had jeans, which were ripped because he was dragged by Slade, and brown hiker boots.

"Do you know who this man is?" Slade asked.

Beast Boy shook his head.

"I told you he wouldn't recognize you."

"B-Beast Boy, it-it's me. Don't you remember who I am?"

Beast Boy again shook his head. Slade whispered in his ear to tell him who he was.

"G-Garfield?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened. _How does he know my name_? , Beast Boy thought.

"It's me, you're …father."

And that's a wrap for Chapter 3. Hope you liked it! Please leave reviews, good or bad! I know this chapter was short-ish. But, the story still goes on. What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out! 'Til next time! See ya! –TM341


	4. Chapter 4

**Won't Stop Searching Chapter 4:**

Here is Chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoy the story so far! This story is getting good, don't you think? Leave reviews, comments, etc. Well, Enjoy!

**Chapter 4:Protecting My Family**

"D-Dad?" asked Beast Boy, who stood in shock.

"Y-Yes, that's right. It's me Garfield." he replied.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," said Slade, "it seems that you two have a lot of catching up to do."

Slade left and left Beast Boy and his father in the cell. Beast Boy said nothing; he just looked down at the floor. His dad just stared at him. He hasn't seen his son in so many years!

"So, you're a hero now, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm a part of the Teen Titans." Beast Boy replied.

"Who?"

"It's a group of super teen heroes that go out and stop crime in different cities. My group keeps Jump City under control."

"Oh, well…that's nice."

"Yeah, I couldn't ask for any better group of friends."

"So, you've made another family? Well, that's good to hear."

"Well, I wouldn't say another family. But, they're just really good friends."

"Okay, believe what you want?"

"Where have you been all this time? I thought you were dead. At least, that's what mom told me before she passed."

"Garfield, I told you're mother to tell you that because of the trouble I was in. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Hurt? You don't think that making me believe that you were gone wasn't hurtful enough?!"

Beast Boy stood up and looked at his father with an angered face.

"Garfield, please, understand that it was the only option I had left."

"Okay, but why didn't you come back after you realized the trouble after you was gone?"

"I-I…"

"Exactly! You decided to stay where you were and not have met me so I could have grown up with a real father like a normal kid?"

"G-Garfield. I came back to look for you. But, when I heard about the accident that turned you into who you are today, I didn't want to ruin your new life."

"Ruin it? Dad, my life wouldn't have been ruined. It would have been better knowing you were there for me."

"Garfield, I-I'm sorry."

"Dad, you don't have to apologize, I forgave you a long time ago, when I thought you were dead. But, now I'm starting to have second thoughts."

"No, Gar, please. I would never have done anything to hurt you."

Beast Boy's eyes began to water. He ran up to his father and gave him a big hug.

"I-I'm sorry dad! I didn't mean to act that way! I know you would never have done anything to hurt you."

"Ssshhh," his father said, placing a kiss on Beast Boy's head, "it's okay. Everything's going to be alright."

"H-Hey, dad?"

"Yeah, Gar?"

"Do you know why Slade captured me?"

"Yes, he wanted a pet to show his love and affection towards. He said he chose you to help him pick out the pet."

"Well, if you didn't know, I think you misunderstood what he meant by 'pet'."

Beast Boy's father's eyes widened.

"You mean he-?"

"Yep."

"But, why?"

"He said he started to feel lonely."

"No villain is going to rape my son!"

"Dad, it's okay, he didn't."

"That doesn't mean he's not going to try to do it again!"

"I know, but that's why he's gone. Now's our chance."

"How are we gonna-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Beast Boy turned into a bull and charged at the cell door. He broke through and sent the door flying to the wall. His dad stared at him.

"Oh, right," he said, "I forgot that you could do that."

Beast Boy only smiled. They ran to the front door, but were stopped by Slade and the other villains that were with him.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Slade.

"We were just leaving." replied Beast Boy's dad.

"I don't think so. Your son is my new pet, and I want to keep him and take good 'care' of him, if you know what I mean."

"There's no way in hell you are going to take my son and rape him!"

"Oh, I don't think you have a say in that."

He waved his hand, signaling to the other villains to attack. Mumbo and Blackfire decided to take care of the situation as the others watched.

"Now, lady and gentlemen, let the show begin!" announced Mumbo.

"This is going to be entertaining." said Blackfire.

Mumbo threw some dice. They exploded, sending Beast Boy's dad flying to the wall.

"DAD!" he yelled.

He turned around and turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and charged at them. He hit Blackfire and she rammed into Kolossus and they both hit the floor. Mumbo dodged the reptile and threw cards at the tyrant king. They exploded and the giant reptile flew to the roof. As it came down, it turned into a gorilla and grabbed Mumbo and threw him at Titanio. They fell to the floor. Cinderblock decided to step in and grabbed the floor and tore a great chunk of it and threw it at Beast Boy. He turned into an eagle and flew up high. He dived down to Cinderblock's head. He turned into a T-Rex once again and landed on Cinderblock. Cinderblock got up, grabbed Beast Boy and threw him out the front door. He turned back to normal and saw Cinderblock, holding a huge chunk of the sidewalk. As he got ready to throw it, he was hit by a green star bolt. Cinderblock looked over and saw Starfire and the other Titans coming towards him. He decided to throw the chunk he had at them. They jumped out of the way. The piece of sidewalk collided with the road. It created a cloud of dust. Raven got rid of the cloud and saw Beast Boy on the floor. They ran up to him and asked him, "Beast Boy, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but we need to get Slade and the others out of the Police Station." he replied.

"Right. Titans. GO!" ordered Robin.

They all charged at Cinderblock. They rammed into him and he exploded into a million pieces. They, then, saw that other villains standing there, including Slade.

"Ah, Cinderblock, I knew I should have gotten the Puppet King instead. But, no matter, he'll be back soon." said Slade.

"Slade, get out." Robin said.

"I don't think so Robin. Not until I leave with my pet."

"What pet?"

Slade pointed at Beast Boy. Robin turned his attention back to Slade and said, "Well, you can't have him, this one's not for sale!"

"Well, we'll just see about that."

Slade walked over to Beast Boy's dad. He picked him up and got out a knife, and held it up to his neck.

"No! Don't!" yelled Beast Boy.

"I'll let him live, only if you come home with me."

"Beast Boy, don't! Who is that guy anyway?" asked Robin.

"That's my…dad." he replied.

They whole gang looked at Beast Boy's dad. Beast Boy walked up to Slade and said, "Leave my dad out of this, please, I'll go with you."

"Hmm…is that so?"

Beast Boy nodded his head.

"Beast Boy! Don't do it!"

"I'm sorry Robin, but I have to protect my dad. I'm sorry."

Slade threw Beast Boy's dad at the Titans and Starfire caught him. The villains stood around Slade. Mumbo grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it down. When the smoke cleared, they were gone.

That's a wrap for Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed reading it! Next chapter is on its way! Don't you wonder what'll happen next? Well, if you want to find out, then stay tuned for more! Until next time! See ya! –TM341


	5. Chapter 5

**Won't Stop Searching: Chapter 5:**

Here is Chapter 5! Hope you guys enjoy the story so far! As much as I would love to chat, I'd rather you read the story! So, Enjoy!

**Chapter 5:**

Beast Boy's dad awoke to find himself surrounded by the Titans in the Tower.

"W-Where's Garfield?!" he asked, sitting straight up.

"Calm down! We're doing our best to find him." replied Raven, putting her hand on his chest.

He took a deep breath. He nodded his head and lied back down. Robin looked over at Cyborg and asked, "Any progress so far?"

"I got nothing so far." Cyborg replied.

"Where is he?" asked Beast Boy's father.

"He's with Slade somewhere, but we don't exactly know where."

"And you expect me to calm down!? My only son is out there with some phsyco maniac that's wants to rape him!"

"Sir, please, relax! We'll find him! Give us some time!"

"Time? TIME!? I think I've given you enough time!"

"Look, we don't want to have to hurt you in any way to get you to shut up. So, please, SHUT UP!"

Beast Boy's dad stood in shock as he looked at Robin. He then said, "You."

"What?" asked Robin.

"You're the one who hurt him. Hurt Garfield by telling him that he didn't have a father."

Robin awkwardly gulped and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Beast Boy's father.

"How dare you! You dare tell my son about not having a father, when I'm pretty sure that you don't even have parents! Heck, I'm pretty sure you're just jealous of everyone else having parents! But, you just have to let it out on others, huh?"

Robin, angered, threw his fist at Beast Boy's dad. The older man fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Robin, you did not have to do that!" yelled Starfire.

"He deserved it." he said.

"Starfire and I will take him to the medical room, you can Cyborg stay here and keep us posted on anything that happens." Raven said, grabbing Beast Boy's dad with her powers.

Robin nodded and the girls left to the medical room and Cyborg and Robin looked at the monitor to look for any signs of Beast Boy or any of the villains that helped Slade kidnap Beast Boy.

Meanwhile, in Slade's lair…

"Beast Boy, are you ready?" asked Slade.

"Ready for what?" he replied.

"Why, for me to show you me love and affection towards my new pet of course."

"Uh-no, no I'm not."

"I don't even know why I keep asking you, you're the pet. I have to show you it without permission."

"Well, with this pet, you have to ask. You need my permission for that."

"No I don't."

Slade slowly approached Beast Boy. Beast Boy backed away with each of Slade's footsteps. Slade jumped over and tackled Beast Boy to the floor. Beast Boy jerked and kicked to make Slade get off. Slade got closer to Beast Boy's face. Beast Boy turned his face away. Slade grabbed Beast Boy's hair and turned his face to make them look directly at each other.

"Slade, please, don't do this! You're not being a really good master!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, maybe if you gave me a chance, I could show you how great of a master I can be." said Slade, getting closer to Beast Boy, who lightly blushed,

"No, Slade, why do you even want to do this?"

"Because Beast Boy, I-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"Oh, Beast Boy, come on, let me show you."

"No! Never!"

Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and threw Slade towards the wall. Slade got up and kicked Beast Boy in the stomach, making Beast Boy gasp for air. Beast Boy turned back to his original form and fell to his knees, desperately gasping for air. Slade grabbed Beast Boy by his shirt and brought him up to his face and said, "I will show you." Slade carried Beast Boy out and took him to another lair of his.

Meanwhile, back at the Tower…

"Ooohh, w-where-?" asked Beast Boy's dad.

"You're in the medical room." replied Raven.

"And what about-"

"Beast Boy? We still haven't found him."

"Oh, well, do you guys have a trace?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I know you'll find him."

"So, how did he get his powers? You look human, did his mom have powers?"

"No, Gar-I mean, Beast Boy, had an accident that turned him into who he is today."

"Oh, well, I'm pretty sure you had a hard time without him just as he did without you."

"Right, so, you're Raven, right?"

"That's right."

"Wow, you're prettier than I imagined."

"Huh?"

"Well, see, Beast Boy wouldn't stop talking about you when we met again, he kept mentioning how cool you are and how you and him get along, although from what I've seen lately, I don't see how, but he also mentioned how much he likes you."

Raven's blushed deeply. She turned back to the window and saw the bridge.

"Hey, Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you, you know, like Garfield?"

"Uh- N-no, sir."

"It's okay, I won't tell him."

"Then in that case, I kind of, sort of, like, him."

"Great, it's about time he has someone he can trust and like."

"Well, are you trying to see if he has a best friend here?"

"Yes, I just want to know if he has any friends here."

"We're all his friends, you can make sure of that."

Beast Boy's dad smiled and lied back down. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. Raven got up and told Starfire she was going to her room to meditate.

Cyborg and Robin looked at the monitor and noticed some movement. It was…Beast Boy. Robin hit the alert button and the girls, along with Beast Boy's dad, came in.

"What is it?" asked Starfire.

"It's Beast Boy, he's on the move." replied Robin.

"Then, what are we standing around here for, let's go get him!" said Beast Boy's dad.

"Uh…not to put this in a mean way but, you can't come."

"What!? Why?"

"Well, because, it will be dangerous."

"I have been away from my son, being chased by the feds, and other organizations, for over twelve years, and you expect me not to go along because it's too dangerous?"

"Uh-well, no sir."

"Okay, then, let's go get him back."

They all nodded and went to where they think Beast Boy would go to by the way of his direction. And they were right. They arrived at the old abandoned factory just a little beyond the city and went inside. They saw Beast Boy in Slade's arms.

"Let go of him!" yelled Beast Boy's dad.

"Dad!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Don't worry Garfield, we'll get you out of here!"

"I beg to differ."

Slade was then joined by Blackfire, Mumbo, Kolossus, and Titanio.

"I'd like to see you try and pry my pet from my hands."

"Gladly."

Beast Boy's dad ran up to attack Slade, but was blocked by Blackfire. Starfire charged for her sister and threw her towards the wall.

"I guess Starfire will handle Blackfire." said Cyborg.

"Raven, handle Mumbo. Cy, you handle Kolossus. I'll handle Titanio." Robin ordered.

"Right." They said in unison.

They charged for the villain they were assigned to. Raven stopped in front of Mumbo and grabbed few bricks and launched them at him. He threw cards and they deflected the bricks. Raven then levitated Mumbo's hat off and she flew off with it, with Mumbo running after her. Cyborg shot out of his cannon and hit Kolossus. Kolossus fell to the floor. He, then, got up and grabbed Cyborg and threw him against the ground. Cyborg moaned in pain.

"Cy!" yelled Beast Boy, who was now being held by the collar of his shirt by Slade.

Robin rushed over and threw a disc at Kolossus. It exploded when it collided with his face. Kolossus fell back and Cyborg got up and launched missiles at Kolossus. They caused a great explosion, creating a big crater in the floor. Kolossus, was out cold. Cyborg went to go help Robin with Titanio. Robin jumped up and went in for a kick at Titanio's face. Titanio grabbed Robin's foot and twisted it.

"Ah!" yelled Robin in pain.

He fell to the floor. He couldn't walk. He was now a sitting duck. Cyborg punched Titanio in the gut, and Titanio was left gasping for air. Cyborg grabbed Robin and ran him over behind a generator.

"Stay here, don't move." ordered Cyborg.

Robin nodded and Cyborg went back to fight Titanio. Cyborg jumped up and smashed his elbow into the back of Titanio's head. Titanio fell face forward onto the floor. Titanio got up and grabbed Cyborg by his right leg and held him upside down. Cyborg squirmed to get loose. He shot out of his cannon again and hit Titanio. Titanio let go and was sent flying to the wall.

"Hm…you're strong. I shall see to it that this battle lasts a while." Titanio said as he was getting up.

"Bring it!" said Cyborg.

Titanio charged for Cyborg. Before he hit Cyborg, Starfrie came down and shot Titanio with a green beam. It stopped Titanio. Blackfrie came out and threw starbolts at Cyborg and Starfire. They moved out of the way. Just then, Mumbo came flying and hit Blackfire. They looked over to see Raven flying over to help. Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg shot out and merged all of their beams and hit the villains. They all slowly got up.

"You guys just don't know when to quit, do you?" asked Raven.

"Nope, we won't stop until the Titans are no more!" said Mumbo.

Both sides charged at each other, they were all engulfed in a huge battle.

As this was happening, Beast Boy's dad snuck over and saw Slade, holding his son. He saw a iron bar and charged at Slade. Slade turned around and Beast Boy's dad stopped before he attacked, because he was going to hit Beast Boy.

"Dad, help." Beast Boy said.

"I'll get you out of here Garfield. Count on it." he said.

"Right, that's not going to happen." Slade said.

Slade threw Beast Boy to the wall. Beast Boy groaned when he hit. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Garfield!"

"Now, come and fight me."

"You'll regret ever saying that!"

Beast Boy's dad charged and swung the bar at Slade. Slade dodged it and gave a swift uppercut to Beast Boy's father's jaw. He fell on the floor and saw Slade standing over him. Slade grabbed the bar and held it to his neck.

"Now, I want you to leave and let me take your son." said Slade.

"Never." said Beast Boy's father with a serious voice.

"Well, then, you leave me no other choice."

Slade rose the bar up high. Before he swung down, a green bull came from the side and hit Slade, sending him flying to the wall. The bull changed back into Beast Boy, who walked up to his dad and picked him up. Beast Boy looked at his dad, who gave a smile. Suddenly, Beast Boy's dad was hit by Slade's foot and he was sent flying to the wall.

"DAD!" yelled Beast Boy.

"When I want something…I get it." said Slade.

And that's a wrap for Chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave reviews! Good or bad, it doesn't matter. Next chapter coming soon! Until next time! See ya! –TM341


	6. Chapter 6

**Won't Stop Searching: Chapter 6:**

Next Chapter is here! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Story keeps getting better and better! Please remember to leave reviews, good or bad. Well, here you go! Enjoy!

**Chapter 6:All Part of the Plan**

Beast Boy rushed over to his dad and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" asked Beast Boy.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." he replied.

"Let's get you out of here."

"Garfield, watch out!"

Beast Boy turned and saw Slade's foot coming at him. Beast Boy fell to the ground, unconscious. Beast Boy's dad was now filled with rage. He grabbed the iron bar and swung it at Slade. It hit Slade on his side and Slade fell to his knees. Beast Boy's dad help the bar up to Slade's chin.

"Don't you ever hurt my son again." he said, as he rose up the bar to strike.

Just then, black starbolts came out of nowhere and hit Beast Boy's dad. He flew to one of the generators. He fell to the floor. He looked up and saw Blackfire standing above him.

"Don't hurt my friend again, got it?" she said sarcastically.

He swung around and knocked Blackfire to the floor. He pinned her down. She struggled to get out.

"Give up?"

"Not even close."

She blew him away with a black beam from her eyes. As he was falling to the floor, Blackfire caught him by his neck. She tightened her grip.

"P-Ple-ase, d-don't do th-this." he begged.

"Too late for begging." she said.

She tightened her grip again. Then, Slade walk up to them and said, "Blackfire, please, let him go and go back to fighting the Titans."

"Yes, sir." she replied.

She let go and he fell to the floor, deeply gasping for air. She flew off to fight with the others. Slade crouched down and looked at Beast Boy's dad straight in his eyes.

"Hmm…it seems like you just can't win this battle." said Slade.

"I-I won't gi-give up." Beast Boy's dad said, as he got up slowly.

"You're a tough man to beat, I'll admit, but, unfortunately, you won't live to see another day with your son."

Then, Beast Boy's dad's eyes widened, and he jumped at Slade. They threw punches and kicks, both of them dodging each other's attacks. While the two men were fighting their own battle, the Titans were having their own colossal battle. Cyborg looked at Raven. He ran towards her and she shot out a black beam and Cyborg launched his white beam and the two merged with each other. They hit Titanio and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Well, it's about time he finally gets knocked out." said Cyborg.

"Yeah, but the battle still isn't over." said Raven, as she levitated a small piece of a broken generator and launched it at Mumbo. Mumbo dodged the generator piece and threw his hat. It let out a flock of doves, distracting Raven. Once the doves left, she saw dice coming at her. They exploded and Raven was sent flying over to the wall. Robin looked over and saw Raven on the floor.

"I can't just do nothing while the others are fighting." he said, as he got up and limped towards Raven.

He crouched down and shook Raven a little and called out her name. She got up and looked at Robin.

"Robin, in all consideration, I think our last resort that we may need to rely on is to retreat." she suggested.

"But, we can't leave Beast Boy here!"

"Okay, you go get Beast Boy, the others and I will keep the villains busy."

"Alright."

Raven got up and flew over to help the others. Robin slowly limped over to Beast Boy, doing his best to not get the villains attention. Just before he could reach, Titanio and Kolossus landed in front of him.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Kolossus.

"No-uh-nowhere." replied Robin.

"Seems to me as if you're trying to reach green boy over there."

"Oh, well, let's politely escort him over to him."

Titanio and Kolossus grabbed Robin by his legs and they held him upside down. He saw Beast Boy directly below him. The two villains holding him threw him against the wall. He fell to the floor, right at Beast Boy's side. He slowly lifted his head and looked over at Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy," he said weakly, "please, get up."

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes and saw Robin next to him.

"R-Robin, what happened?" he asked.

"Beast Boy, we need to get out of here, now!"

"I can't leave! N-Not without my dad!"

"Alright."

Beast Boy got up and saw Slade holding his dad by his neck. Beast Boy walked up to Slade and turned into a gorilla and rose his hands to strike Slade. Then, Slade tightened his grip. Beast Boy stopped and turned back into his original form. Beast Boy looked at his dad. He fell to his knees and begged Slade, "Please, Slade, don't kill him."

"Only if you come with me."

"G-Gar-fie-field, d-don't."

"D-Dad, it's the only way to keep you safe."

"No, please, d-don't."

"I-I'm sorry dad."

"We're all getting out of here NOW!" yelled a voice from behind Slade.

It was Cyborg and the girls, coming at Slade. Raven levitated Slade up and held him up. Starfire flew down to help Beast Boy, his dad, and Robin. Cyborg jumped up and gave a strong punch to Slade's face. His mask cracked a little. Raven let Slade drop to the floor. The Titans, and Beast Boy's dad stood over him.

"Give up, Slade, it's over." said Robin.

"It's never over, Robin." he said.

Slade, then, span around, knocking everyone off their feet. Slade grabbed Robin and threw him against the wall. He grabbed Starfire and swung her around and threw her at Raven. Slade kicked Cyborg to one of the generators. Slade grabbed the iron bar and raised it up high. Before he struck Beast boy's dad, Beast Boy jumped in the way, and Slade slammed him down with the iron bar. Everyone, including Slade, looked in horror at Beast Boy, lying as if he were lifeless on the floor.

"NO! GARFIELD!" yelled Beast Boy's dad in terror.

Slade's eyes widened. _No, my pet_, he thought,_ I am the worst master ever._ Slade dropped the bar and backed away slowly. Cyborg stopped Slade by grabbing him by his arm.

"You're not getting away that easily Slade." he said.

"Let go." he begged.

"Before I do, I want you to look at your _pet_."

Slade looked over at Beast Boy. He saw his father pick his head up and brought him to his chest. He cried and yelled for Beast Boy to come back. But, Beast Boy wasn't dead, just in a critical unconscious state.

"No! Please, God, bring him back!" Beast Boy's father prayed.

"Um…Mr. Logan, sir." said Raven.

"W-What?"

"B-Beast Boy…he's not-"

"Oh, thank goodness!"

Beast Boy's dad picked him up, bridal style, and said, "We need to get him back to the tower."

"You're not taking him anywhere." said Slade.

"Slade, just give up!"

"Never. It's like what I said before, what I want, I get it."

"Well, you won't be getting this at all."

"Oh, but I beg to differ."

Then, one of the generators exploded and the factory shook.

"What's happening?" asked Beast Boy's dad.

"I've rigged all of the generators to explode." Slade replied.

"Are you crazy? If this place goes down we'll all go down, including you!" said Robin.

"I know that. It's all been part of my plan."

"What plan?"

"My plan to destroy the Titans, of course."

"And, you included yourself in your plan?"

"No, I have a way out."

Slade ran up to Beast Boy's dad and punched him in the gut. He released Beast Boy and fell to his knees, gasping for air. Slade grabbed Beast Boy and jumped into an escape chute. Another generator exploded, causing some of the iron girders that were holding up the ceiling fell to the ground, nearly hitting the Titans.

"No! Garfield! Not again." yelled Beast Boy's dad.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of this and find him, again." Robin said, reassuring him that something good will come out of the situation.

And that's a wrap for Chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave reviews! Good or Bad! Next chapter to be uploaded soon. Until next time! See ya! –TM341


	7. Chapter 7

**Won't Stop Searching: Chapter 7:**

Chapter 7 is up and loaded! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Please leave reviews, good or bad, if you want. Well, enough chit-chat, let's get on with the story! Enjoy!

**Chapter 7:**

The Titans ran to the door of the factory to get out. But, before they could reach it, another generator exploded, and some of the ceiling fell and blocked the exit.

"Now how are we going to get out of here?" asked Beast Boy's dad.

"We need to look for another exit." Robin said.

"Well, let's see," Cyborg said, "there are a few generators left. So, we need to find that exit, fast."

They scattered around and looked for an exit. Just then, another generator exploded. The factory shook and more of the ceiling fell down, nearly hitting Starfire and Raven.

"Any luck?" asked Raven.

"Nope." replied Cyborg.

"Nothing here." replied Robin.

"Let's keep looking." said Beast Boy's dad.

The group kept looking for an exit. It all seemed hopeless, as if they would never find the exit. Too bad that the escape chute Slade used was blocked off. The Titans kept searching and searching. Then, another generator exploded. And then, another. Both of the combined explosions made some parts of the walls fall down.

"We need to find that exit and find it now! The last generator is the biggest one!" said Cyborg.

Just then, Beast Boy's dad yelled out, "Over here! I found an exit!"

They went over to him. It was a small gap in one of the walls. that one of the explosions made.

"It's way too small for all of us to fit." Raven said.

Cyborg punched the wall and the gap got nigger.

"Of course." said Raven.

"GO! GO! GO!" yelled Robin.

They all got out and got as far as they could from the factory before the last, and biggest, generator exploded. It caused the whole factory to fall to the ground. The Titans looked back and were very happy that they weren't in that pile of rubble. They heard the sirens of firetrucks, ambulances, and police cars.

"Let's get to the tower, quick, before they find us and frame us for causing that explosion." said Cyborg.

They all nodded and went to the tower. As soon as they arrived, Robin and Starfire went to the medical room. Cyborg followed them a few minutes after to check up on Robin's injury. Raven and Beast Boy's dad were now left in what was left of the living room, due to the previous battle of Kolossus and Titanio against Robin and Raven. Raven looked at Beast Boy's dad. He was sad because Slade got away with Beast Boy again. She tried to comfort him by saying, "We'll find him and we'll get him back, for sure. I promise."

He looked at her and gave a light smirk.

"Thanks." he said.

She left the room to go and check on Robin.

Meanwhile back in Slade's sewer lair…

"Slade, let me go!" yelled Beast Boy, who was locked up in a cell.

"Ah, Beast Boy, you need to calm down a little." he said back.

"No! I will not calm down, let me go!"

"Sorry, no can do."

"Slade, let me go, or so help me, if I get out, you'll be sorry."

"Oh, right, as if you'll get out of there."

"I will, when the others come and find me."

"And you expect them to find this place?"

"Uh, duh! They're the Teen Titans! They won't stop searching or me until they find me!"

"Right, well, considering the fact that I am the Titans greatest enemy, I know some things that will keep them busy before they find you."

"Like what?"

"And why should I tell you?"

"Well…because….I'm your pet aren't I?"

"And?"

"Well, if you're such a good master, you would tell me everything."

"Yes, but, since you're not like any _normal_ pet, I can't tell you everything."

"Hmph…some master you are."

"So now you're interested in me being a good master? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Isn't that what you've wanted? I mean, you've wanted it for the whole time you've had me."

"True, but still, pets like you don't just suddenly change. So, don't try to fool me so soon."

"So soon? You mean, you knew I would've tried to trick you later?"

"Beast Boy, I'm a villain. We villains need to study heroes we capture and tricking is one of the main things."

"Great…just great."

Meanwhile, back at the Tower …

"How is he?" asked Starfire.

"He's fine, just a twisted ankle. If Raven, if she doesn't mind, can use her powers to heal his ankle to make his recovery quicker, Robin should be be up and running in an hour."

"Alright, I'll do it." she said.

"Raven, you don't have to-" said Robin before he was cut off.

"No, I want to. It'll help you and that'll help us so you can help us find Beast Boy."

"Alright, do it."

Raven held her hands over Robin's ankle and she closed her eyes and blocked out all sound. She was fully concentrated on healing his ankle. He felt the pain ease away and then, Raven removed her hands and she fell into Cyborg's arms.

"T-There, you're good." she said.

"Thanks Raven." he said.

She lifted up her thumb to show her a response of 'Your Welcome'. She went slowly to her room to rest up and meditate. The others helped Robin get up and he moved his ankle around a little. In a few minutes, he could walk. In an hour he could run.

Robin went into the living room and sat next to Beast Boy's dad.

"Glad to see that you're up and running." he said.

"Yeah, Raven helped out." Robin said.

"So, are we going to go look for Beast Boy, now?"

"Yeah, we're just thinking of a plan to get Beast Boy back, and for good this time."

"Is…there anyway I can help?"

"Uh-I think you might be able to fit in somehow."

"That's great to here. Let me know what I need to do."

"Will do."

Robin got up and went to the medical room where Starfire and Cyborg still were.

"Any progress on the plan?" he asked.

"Well, we're gonna have to use BB's dad." replied Cyborg.

"How?"

"Well, he can act as either bait, or, be the one to get BB back to the tower."

"Well, if the plans carried out, I honestly don't think it matters if he's either."

"Then he'll be the bait."

"Okay then."

"Starfire, you handle Mumbo and Blackfire, Robin and I will take care of Kolossus and Titanio."

"Right." said Starfire.

"So, how do you plan on finding them? I mean, I'm pretty sure Slade got rid of Beast Boy's communicator since we found them at the factory."

"True, but Slade actually didn't get rid of it."

"Why? Why does he want us to find him all the time?"

"Maybe to show us that no matter how hard we try, we'll never get Beast Boy back."

"Maybe, it's just so weird."

"I guess so. You should go tell Beast Boy's dad to come in here to tell him about the plan."

"Okay."

Robin went out of the medical room and into the living room and told Beast Boy's dad to go with him. They arrived in the medical room and told him about the plan.

"So, you guys want me to be the bait?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry, it's just, well…" replied Cyborg.

"I know, I don't have any powers, I get it."

"So, are you in?" asked Starfire.

"Of course I'm in, this is after all, my son we're after."

"Right."

"I'll go get Raven." said Robin.

Robin left the room and went to go get Raven.

"So, must've been great meeting your son again, huh?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in over twelve years. It was such a great feeling to see him again." Beast Boy's dad replied.

"So, what exactly happened that made you not see him over all of the time?" asked Starfire.

"It's a long story. I don't think I have enough time to tell the whole thing."

"Well, you can tell it when we get Beast Boy back." said Robin, as he entered the room with Raven.

"Alright, sure."

"Titans, and Beast Boy's dad, let's roll out."

"Where to?"

"The sewers, that's where my scanners have picked up the communicators signal."

"Alright, let's go get my son back."

And that's a wrap for chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave reviews and don't forget to come back and read the next chapter when it's uploaded. The next chapter will be uploaded soon! Until next time! See ya! –TM341


	8. Chapter 8

**Won't Stop Searching: Chapter 8:**

Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy the story so far! Feel free to leave any kind of review, good or bad, it doesn't matter. I'd probably learn something from it. Anyhow, enjoy!

**Chapter 8:**

The Titans, and Beast Boy's dad, were on their way to the sewers to get Beast Boy and stop Slade. While on their way there, they stopped by Titanio and Kolossus.

"What do you two want?" asked Robin.

"I'm afraid we can't let you move on to the sewers." said Titanio.

"And why is that?" asked Cyborg.

"Well, you see, Slade is very _busy_, if you know what I mean, with his new pet." replied Kolossus.

"What?" asked Beast Boy's dad with his eyes widening.

"As if you don't understand what I just told you."

"I know Beast Boy, he would never give in that easily!"

"Believe what you want. You see, Slade has ways to make anyone give in."

"I will not let that damn bastard, rape my son."

"Why the harsh language?"

"I'm very angry right now. And now's not the best time to get in my way."

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it? You don't even have powers."

"That's what you think."

"What?" said everybody in unison, turning their attention to Beast Boy's dad.

He put his hands together. When he opened them, a sonic wave came out and knocked Titanio and Kolossus to the ground. The Titans stood in awe at what he just did.

"B-But, you told me you didn't have powers." Raven said.

"I know, I lied. I told you that because I didn't want anybody to know, especially Garfield."

"But, why?" asked Robin.

"Because, these powers, I used them to ruin someone's life."

"And that's why you went away for so many years?"

"Yes."

"Who's life did you ruin?"

"G-Garfield's. I ruined his life."

"How?"

"I was the one who caused the 'accident' that turned him into Beast Boy."

"W-Why?"

"Enough with the questions please. I'd rather not talk about it now."

"We'll talk about it later, then."

Kolossus and Titanio got up and Kolossus said, "I guess looks can be deceiving."

"Yeah, hey, would you consider helping us out?"

"No!"

"Eh, I tried."

"Badly." said Titanio.

"Yeah, yeah, enough of that."

Kolossus and Titanio charged at the Titans. They all jumped out of the way. Starfire and Robin went to take on Kolossus, while Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy's dad went to go fight Titanio.

Starfire threw starbolts at Kolossus and Robin threw a disc. It exploded and Kolossus fell back. Robin, then, ran up to Kolossus and jumped up and kicked him in the face. Kolossus lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Hmm…seems like you've gotten stronger since our last encounter." he said as he got up.

Robin pulled out his staff and swung at Kolossus. Kolossus grabbed the staff and threw Robin towards the wall. Starfire threw more starbolts at Kolossus. He was hit and covered his face from being hit. She flew at him and punched him in the jaw. He was about to fall back, but gained hit footing and hit Starfire and she was sent flying towards the wall. Kolossus walked up to her and picked her up by her hair. She shook to get free.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"I don't think so." he replied.

"You either let her go, or you'll be sorry." said a voice from behind.

He turned around to see that it was Beast Boy's dad.

"Oh, I'm so scared." he said sarcastically.

"Oh, you should be."

Beast Boy's dad launched a sonic wave and Robin quickly grabbed Starfire, and Kolossus was sent towards the wall, being dragged by the wave. Kolossus got back up and charged at him. He jumped out of the way and clapped his hands, and the sonic boom hit Kolossus' ears. He fell to his knees. His ears couldn't take it. He got up and slowly moved forward. Kolossus grabbed Beast Boy's dad and threw him at Robin. Starfire launched a green beam at him and Kolossus flew over to where Titanio was.

"Now don't tell me that they're beating you?" Titanio asked.

"Just getting…warmed up." Kolossus replied.

"Okay, sure."

Titanio helped him up and then, they were surrounded by the Titans and Beat Boy's dad.

"You two should surrender now." ordered Robin.

"I don't think so." replied Titanio.

Kolossus and Titanio collided their fists and a bright light flashed, blinding the Titans. When the light faded, they saw a huge man in front of them.

"Who are you?" asked Robin.

"I am your worst nightmare. A form of Kolossus and Titanio fused together. I am Titaniossus."

"Really? Titaniossus? How cheesy." said Raven.

"But he's still a threat. Titans, GO!"

They all charged at him. But, Titaniossus lifted up his arms and hit them on the floor. The floor broke and flew up, hitting the Titans, sending them up to the roof. Titaniossus walked up to Raven.

"Time to finish what I started with you." he said.

He lifted up his arm, it was covered with pure titanium, and he swung down.

"NO!" yelled Robin.

He jumped in the way to block the hit, but instead, Titaniossus' arm was hit by a white and green beam that was surrounded by a sonic wave. It was Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy's dad that launched the beam.

"Hmm…it's going to take a lot more than that to beat me." he said.

Titaniossus charged at them. They jumped out of the way. Cyborg scanned him for any weaknesses.

"Anything, Cy?" asked Robin.

"One thing." he replied.

"What?"

"His core, the center, the glowing circle, it's what's keeping him together."

"You mean keeping _them_ together."

"Right."

"Alright then. Titans aim for the center circle!"

Then all of them at once launched an attack. Raven launched a black beam, Cyborg his cannon beam, Starfire her green beam, Beast Boy's dad his sonic wave and Robin sent out some discs. All of the attacks caused a great explosion when they hit Titaniossus. When the smoke cleared, Titanio and Kolossus were lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Awesome, now to go get Beast Boy." said Robin.

"Right." the others said in unison.

They ran to the sewers, in hope to get Beast Boys back this time. And, they also want to teach Slade a lesson about messing with the Titans and a parent of one of the Titans…

That's a wrap for this chapter. I know short. Sorry it took me so long, I've been caught up with a lot of stuff. Don't worry, the next chapter will come soon and I mean SOON. Until next time! –TM341


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys, but I've reached an official hiatus with this story, I'm going on vacation for two weeks, Sorry!


	10. Chapter 10

**Won't Stop Searching: Chapter 9:**

Alright, so, I know I haven't updated in a while, I hope you're all ready for this chapter and I hope it was worth the wait, although that wait was long, I'm sorry! But I'm back and ready for more! So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9:**

The Titans and Beast Boy's dad ran deeper into the sewer and finally reached a door. Robin placed a bomb on the door and the door exploded. They went in and saw Beast Boy sitting in the middle of the room.

"Garfield!" said Beast Boy's dad as he ran up to him.

"Dad…" Beast Boy said.

"Are you alright? What is it?"

"You shouldn't have come."

"Why?"

"It's a-AAAAGGGHHH!"

Beast Boy was electrocuted by an electric collar around his neck.

"Garfield!"

"It seems you came too late to rescue your son." said Slade as he entered the room.

"You sick bastard!"

Beast Boy's dad gave a big clap and a sonic wave flew at Slade. Slade jumped up and dodged the wave. Slade run up to Beast Boy's dad and punched him in the gut. Beast Boy's dad fell to the ground, gasping for air. Slade then delivered a great kick to his head and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Slade, give Beast Boy back!" Robin said.

"I don't think so, he's part of my plan."

"Plan? I thought you just wanted Beast Boy."

"Oh, I do, but he's a key in my plan to destroying the Titans."

"We'll just see about that! Titans, GO!"

They all charged for him, but were blocked by Mumbo and Blackfire.

"Well this should be easy." said Raven.

"Don't underestimate us, we found a few more 'friends' of ours to help. Oh boys?"

Then, Plasmus, Cinderblock, Overload, Mammoth, Killer Moth, Fang, Gizmo, Brother Blood, and Control Freak appeared.

"And now, it just got harder." said Raven.

"I don't see a way out of this." said Cyborg.

"As do I." said Starfire.

"We can't give up so easily." said Robin.

"We need more Titans." suggested Raven.

"Right. Calling all Titans, I repeat_ all Titans_, I'm requesting immediate back up in the southern sewers."

"Now," ordered Blackfire, "destroy them."

Just then, a tidal wave came in and washed away the villains. The Titans looked over and saw Titans East team. Also, Wildebeest, Hot Spot, and Kid Flash appear.

"Well, now it looks like we have a chance." said Raven.

"Alright, Titans, GO!" ordered Robin.

Everyone charged for the soaked villains. The villains retaliated and fought back. Raven and Starfire attacked Blackfire. Mumbo came to her assistance and shot raven with cards. Raven reversed the cards and shot Mumbo. Aqualad and Speedy took on Plasmus and Cinderblock. Speedy pulled out three arrows and shot them at Plasmus. They exploded and Plasmus splattered everywhere. He then rejoined and hit Speedy, sending him flying to the wall. Aqualad shot a wave of water at Cinderblock. Cinderblock fell back. Bumble Bee fought off Brother Blood, along with Cyborg. Gizmo and Mammoth fought Mas y Menos and Wildebeest. Hot Spot and Kid Flash fought off Overload and Killer Moth. Robin fought off Control Freak and Fang. Starfire threw starbolts at her sister. Blackfire grabbed her sister and launched her at Raven. Mumbo grabbed the dice and was about to throw them, but Wildebeest charged at Mumbo, sending him flying towards the wall. Blackfire punched Wildebeest, launching him to the roof. Raven caught Wildebeest and set him on his feet. Then, Mammoth grabbed Starfire and threw her at Mas y Menos. Hot Spot came in and threw Killer Moth at Mammoth. Plasmus grabbed Aqualad and Speedy and threw them at Raven and Wildebeest. Robin joined in and threw discs at Plasmus. He froze and then exploded when Speedy hit him with an arrow. Overload shocked Cyborg and Bumble Bee. Brother Blood grabbed Cyborg and threw him to the wall. Overload was hit by fire and realized it was Hot Spot. Hot Spot threw a fire ball at Overload. Control Freak stepped in and made some of the sewage come alive and attack the Titans. Mas y Menos grabbed Control Freak's control and ran off with it.

"That's disgusting." said Bumble Bee.

"How do we beat all these villains?" asked Aqualad.

"We fight, there's no other way." said Robin.

"Alright."

They continued to fight. As the great fight went on. Beast Boy's dad began to wake. He got up slowly and saw that Beast Boy was gone. He saw a door up ahead. He ran up to it and opened it. It showed a hallway with different prison-like cells. He ran down the hallway, hoping he would find Beast Boy. He got to another door and opened it. There he saw Beast Boy lying on the floor. He ran up to him and picked him up.

"Beast Boy? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Dad…get me out of here." he replied.

"Okay."

Beast Boy's father threw him over his shoulder and ran to the door. Before he could reach it, a girl stopped him.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy's dad asked.

"Ask Beast Boy." she replied.

"He turned around and showed Beast Boy who she was.

"T-Terra?"

"That's right Beast Boy, I'm back."

"But I thought you forgot everything!"

"Hm, it's called acting Beast Boy."

"You lied to me Terra…why?"

"Because after seeing how much you suffered thinking I would come back satisfied my hatred towards you guys."

"But, we don't hate you."

"It's too late for apologies."

She grabbed a piece of the ground and threw it at them. Beast Boy's dad jumped out of the way. She threw another piece. Beast Boy's dad put Beast Boy down and launched a sonic wave at Terra. She flew to the wall and broke through it. Beast Boy got up and tried to transform into an animal, but he was electrocuted by the collar on his neck. Beast Boy's dad kept launching sonic waves at Terra. He eventually reached where everybody else was fighting. Terra got up and threw rocks at him.

"Terra?" asked Robin.

"She's back?" asked Cyborg.

"It can't be." said Raven.

"Not possible." said Starfire.

"Oh, but it is." she replied.

She threw stones at the Titans. Raven threw some back. She charged for Terra and the flew into the hallway, Beast Boy's dad followed them.

Meanwhile in the main room…

Fang shot his venom at Mas y Menos. They froze in place, paralyzed. Starfire grabbed the two of them and flew away from Fang. Fang followed Starfire, trying to paralyze her as well. Robin threw discs at Fang. They hit and Fang fell on top of Killer Moth. Mammoth charged at Bumble Bee and Speedy, sending them to the wall. Gizmo grabbed Hot Spot and threw him at Wildebeest. Cyborg shot Cinderblock, knocking him down to the ground. Control Freak made the pipes come to life and they wrapped around Cyborg and Robin. Then, Kid Flash freed Robin and Cyborg and they destroyed the pipeline. Cyborg shot at Plasmus, but Plasmus just rejoined.

"Of all the villains here, he might be the hardest one." said Cyborg.

Blackfire came down and grabbed Kid Flash and threw him at Starfire. Aqualad threw water balls at Blackfire. Then, when she was completely soaked, Aqualad froze the water. Wildebeest threw Speedy high in the air and Speedy shot many arrows at Overload. Overload then went down to nothing but a chip.

"One villain down." said Speedy.

"But many still more to go." said Robin.

Meanwhile in the hallway…

Raven grabbed a few oil barrels and threw them at Terra. Terra dodged the barrel and threw a giant stone at Raven. Before it hit, a sonic wave came from behind and the stone exploded. It was Beast Boy's dad. He launched three sonic waves at Terra. Raven shot out a black beam at her. They collided and Terra fell to the ground. She got up and was now filled with anger. She now attacked with furious vigor. She threw stones non-stop at them. They hid behind a wall in one of the cells.

"What do we do?" asked Beast Boy's father.

"I'll make a wall, when we get close enough, I'll close it and you launch a big sonic wave at her." Raven replied.

"Sounds like a plan."

Raven walked out of the cell and summoned a barrier and began to walk forward. Beast Boy's dad walked behind her. Terra kept throwing stones. Once they were close, Raven quickly closed the barrier and Beast Boy's dad sent out a huge sonic wave, launching Terra ten feet into the wall.

"Whoa, that's some serious power." said Raven.

"Thanks, let's go get Beast Boy out of the room."

She nodded and they went to the room. When they arrived they saw Slade holding Beast Boy in a choke hold, holding a knife to his neck.

"Take one more step and he's done for." said Slade.

"No, Slade, please don't kill him. He's all I have." begged Beast Boy's father.

"What do you want Slade?" asked Raven.

"To see the fall of the Teen Titans."

"Well, there's a crushed dream."

"Oh? Well now I'm willing to take any chance I get, including this one."

Slade pressed the knife to Beast Boy's neck, and some blood flowed out. Beat Boy groaned at the small pain.

"Don't hurt him Slade, please, I'll do anything."

"Oh, I don't want anything anymore. I just want my dream to be fulfilled."

"That's not going to happen."

"Raven, how do you have the audacity to tell me that when you obviously see one of your friends in my arms, soon to be killed?"

"Because I know you're not going to kill him, I won't allow it."

"Just try and stop me."

Slade put the knife in position and was about to cut Beast Boy's throat. But then, the knife was pulled by Raven's powers out of his hand and into Raven's.

"I told you, I. Won't. Allow. It!"

Slade pressed his grip on Beast Boy, choking the changeling.

"Agh! D-Dad…s-save agh! m-m-me."

Beast Boy's dad, now filled with rage to the top, began creating a big sonic wave. He was waiting for Raven to move Beast Boy. And she did, she grabbed Beast Boy and pushed Slade. Beast Boy's dad launched the sonic wave, launching Slade all the way to the surface. Beast Boy ran up to his dad and hugged him. Raven smiled at the sight of father and son reunited. She sensed something and turned around. It was Terra, who was pissed, to the max. She gathered all her energy and let it all out. Her power was so great it caused and earthquake. The earthquake was so powerful the surface split for about a mile. Sunlight now shunned down in the lair. Raven saw that Terra was gone, for now. Beast Boy, his dad, and Raven went into the main room and saw that the Titans and villains were covered by rock and rubble. Beast Boy and the others helped the Titans get up and out of the heap. Once they were all up, the villains were up as well.

"More fighting, really?" said Raven.

"I'm getting tired out." said Cyborg.

"Well then let's make this show have a quick but yet, grand finale!"

All the villains but Mumbo attacked the Titans. Beast Boy, Raven and Beast Boy's dad were charging at Mumbo. Just then, Mumbo took off his hat and said, "Abra-Kadabra!"

His hat became a swirling vortex, pulling Beast Boy in. Raven tried to pull Beast Boy out, but failed.

"NO! GARFIELD!" yelled Beast Boy's dad.

He ran up and jumped towards him. Beast Boy stretched out him hand. Beast Boy's dad stretched out his hand. Beast Boy's dad was an inch away, but Beast Boy was sucked into the vortex.

"DAAAD!" yelled Beast Boy before the vortex went into Mumbo's hat. Mumbo put it back on and said, "And that's all for tonights show, you were a great audience!" Mumbo threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. The villains saw that Mumbo left with Beast Boy, and they all began to go up to the surface, leaving the Titans confused.

"Oh no." said Aqualad.

"The villains are in Jump City." said Cyborg.

Beast Boy's dad looked at his hand which he tried to grab Beast Boy with. Tears ran down his eyes.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled as he banged his hand on the ground.

"Robin," said Raven, "Beast Boy was taken once again and now the villains are running around in Jump City, what are we going to do?"

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do. Everyone listen close. This isn't a rescue mission anymore, it's a saving the city, maybe even the world mission. Listen up."

And that's a wrap for this chapter and this story. I know you're probably like "WHAT? The story's over?" Well, fear not. I'm making a continuation for this, it'll just be a different title. Hope you're okay with that. I know I've kept you waiting for this, so tell me what you thought of this chapter and if I should make the continuation story. Thanks a lot for reading! 'Til next time! See ya!

-TM341


	11. Chapter 11

**Won't Stop Searching:**

**Hey guys, in case you don't know, the continuation to this story is called Stopping At Nothing. So…yeah, check it out if you read and really liked this fanfic! THX!**


End file.
